fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sihkho "Red" Deston
Sihkho Deston is a half demon just like his little sister Neffeli, his brother Akiren, and his mother. He is a part of Team Mystery in the Sorceria guild, and a carrier of the Deston curse that was laid upon his family many years ago. 'Appearance' Sihkho, or Red as he is usually called, is most notably recognized for his crimson red hair that he tends to push back. he has piercing green eyes, and a strong complexion, yet he still has that cute "Deston family" look. He wears a medium-length dark grey coat with a black long sleeve shirt that has a white stripe going along the edge. Red wears grey-blue pants, and brown boots. Like his siblings and his mother, he has a demon insignia but his is located on his back, which spans from left shoulder to right shoulde. In his insignia, his heart is a faded green, but glows and pulses when angry or in his demon form. Personality As a child and teenager, Red was very prideful and hotheaded. He would always rub what everything he did successfully into Neffeli's face, which usually started their fights. Even after he came into contact with his sister again after several months, he was still the annoying older brother and mocked her. Still, as he always has, Red has been known to make puns and jokes that are either terrible, or quite hilarious, which no matter what, tick Akiren off for how frequent they are. He learned to control his temper, but still let out his emotions in the form of fighting Neffeli. Some time after the death of his older brother Akiren, he became a man of few words. Soon, he calmed down, and unlike his sister who became vengeful, cruel, and devilish, Red became the total opposite. He started to relax and change from an edgy look, to more comfortable, casual style. Red picked up on the serious factor of personality, and actually began to grow up. He likes tea, the smell of candles, puns, and picking on his little sister, yet he doesn't like thunderstorms, and he has a phobia to...bees. (tries to be all macho man but then is a total wimp to a centimeter long bee) History Sihkho was born in Bristona City, and grew up with his older brother Akiren, Neffeli, and mother, Kikoren. Along with them, he had his family curse that was passed on from his mother. Before Neffeli was born, Akiren would always play with him, and would be the basic three year difference older brother to him. When Neffeli was born though, he felt it was his time to shine as the big brother for once, even though he and his new sister did not get a long that well because she was a girl. Over time, the two would fight each other and Akiren would break the two of them up when their mother was not in the same area as them. But, Neff and him still had fun times, even though they were usually small competitions against one another, it was nice to see them not at each other's throats. When he was nine, his town was invaded by an evil group, and his family house got broken into. Three goons came in, and two were taken out by his mom, and the one left standing had to deal with three angry demon kids. The three eventually got him unconscious, tied him up, and pushed him outside to their mom to deal with. After a fire struck and smoke filled the city, Ren, Red and Neff all evacuated and went to a friend of their mother house to stay until things cleared, but Neffeli got separated. Never had Sihkho been this worried over her, yet when he tried to go look for her, Akiren held him back because he didn't want to lose him in the smoke too. So, he stayed back and waited for both his sister and his mother. Once everything got taken care of, Kikoren told her friend to take her two boys to the Sorceria Guild in Lunarion to keep them out of harm. Though the city was a couple days trip by train, the brothers agreed, and said goodbye to their mother while she finished the business in Bristona. While on the train, Red became a nervous wreck because he was so worried about his sister and his mom. Akiren did his very best to calm down, and eventually made him snap and go into a panic mode. Once they got to Lunarion, they did as their mother told, and joined Sorceria. Red became a quiet person, who rarely talked unless it was to Akiren. Red usually talked to Akiren in sign language because he had to learn it due to Nefeli not being able to talk for a long time. He was introduced to two girls, Geanie, and Tori who thought the fact that he was a demon and could use psychokinesis, was really cool. He eventually grew to being able to talk to them, and after some time of getting used to each other they, along with Akiren, formed Team Mystery because of each ones mysterious past that they wouldn't share for a long time. Months later, they went on a job with an adult (because they were still young) and it was coincidentally somewhat close to their hometown, just about 20 miles out or so. After wandering, they came face to face with their sister, who had picked up Vixen along the way. Red became overemoriginal and broke down into tears while Akiren (who cried but not as much as Red) would not let her go. They took her to the guild, and had her join Sorceria. They continued where they left off days later, and Red and Neff were back at it, always fighting, but this time, Akiren would let them go at it until he thought it was too much, just because there was no stopping their bickering. Years passed and the two still fought, but it wasn't as often, but it involved magic, and more agressive (yet funny) ways of beating each other up. Red became a very cool and collective person as he matured, but still took the opprotunity to pick on Neff when he could. When Red was 18, Akiren, who recently turned 21, took his last job with Geanie and Tori, and lost his life during the time. Along with his sister, the two of them completely shut the world out, and he locked himself away where he could let his emotions out in tears, and in destroying things. It took a couple weeks, but he came back to the guild, and rejoined the world, unlike his sister. He planned with Vix to help Neffeli calm down and sleep for once, so they planned a trip to where she met her past selves, because Red knew she wouldnt be able to not relax pretty much anywhere else. So they told her about a "job" up by their hometown and how it would be cool to re-visit for once. Though hesitant she went. Red, Vix and the rest of Team Mystery showed her to the place and since it was night time by the time they arrived, the stars were out, it was peaceful, and fireflies flew around. They all spent the night in the feilds, and the two siblings slept for much longer than they had anticipated. After returning to Sorceira, Red was told by Neff that she wanted to leave and adventure the world, just like their mom did when she was about Neff's age. He was so sad to see her go because he was worried that she would get hurt, but he wanted her to be happy again. So he let her go. He was happy to see her filled with life again, and it made him feel guilty over all the times they fought, because he knew by the next time he would see her again, they would be all grown up and too old for childish fights. Magic and Abilities Psychokinesis ' An ability part of "the Deston Curse" passed down by his family, which allows him to have the ability to control things. Also, with this ability, (like the rest of his family) he can possess a soul of a person, and make a colored heart appear on the persons chest, and control every move they make. Also, this ability allows him to change the gravity of the person, so that they can float and be easily slammed onto the ground, and walls. 'All Delete Red specializes in this magic, as it has become a main part of his magic career. This magic allows Red to expel the ethernano of a magic spell, or even disable an entire magic for a long period of time, which ultimately drains the energy of the person it is being used upon. Deston Curse Along with this curse allowing a Deston family member to use psychokinesis, another part of this curse is that, the use has black magic abilities, and their powers are enhanced greatly. However, only one or two stats are affected, for example; Red has an enhanced strength, while Neff has enhanced speed. Red had the ability to transform into a large mass of black energy, which allows him to be near to invincible to defeat, due to the fact that nearly all magic spells go through his body, but he can touch the person. Category:Mage Category:Demon Category:Original Characters Category:Magic and Abilities